do you love us?
by nyXjungJeje
Summary: /CHAPTER 6 UP/ istriku yang seakan memiliki 2 dunia. kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kemabali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu. WARNING : yaoi, MPREG, KyuBaby, TYPO's & Newbie
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi, thypos and new author.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Incheon international airport**_

Siang itu situasi di bandara untuk kedatangan international sedikit ramai. Sebenarnya situasi ini bisa jadi lebih ramai, bahkan mungkin rusuh, andai saja orang-orang dan wartawan tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong, model international berkewarganegaraan korea tersebut akan pulang ke Negara asalnya pada hari ini. Tapi Sayangnya jaejoong lebih suka merahasiakan kepulangannya. Dan walaupun begitu,Jaejoong tetap saja menarik perhatian banyak orang, baik itu yeoja ataupun namja. Dengan rambut blonde dan pakaian modisnya tentu saja akan ada banyak orang yang rela menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk sekedar mengagumi keidahan visual dari sosok misterius itu. Abaikan jika sosok indah itu memakai masker dan kaca mata hitamnya! Karena tanpa memperlihatkan wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya pun, orang orang sudah mampu membayangkannya. Terlihat dari leher jenjang seputih susu yang menjadi pertunjukan untuk banyak orang itu, bahkan beberapa orang berani bersumpah! Dia bisa melihat dada montok berisi milik namja tersebut, dikarenakan kaos V-neck yang dilapisi jaket kulit itu memiliki perpotongan yang terlalu rendah!

Ahh~~~ pemandangan indah hari itu!

Sungguh-sungguh Pemandangan indah! sebelum sang namja indah naik kedalam mobil hitam mewah jemputannya dan membuat banyak orang di bandara menghela nafas sedih.

.

.

"ahjussi, antarkan aku langsung ke kantor yunho." Itu adalah kata pertama yang melucur dari bibir semerah cherry milik kim jaejoong setelah dia naik ke dalam mobil jemputannya dan melepas masker serta kaca mata yang menjadi item fashion airport wajibnya selama ini, "aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejutnya!" lanjutnya dengan kikikan kecil.

"tidak usah ahjussi! " yoochun yang duduk di bangku sebelah sang supirpun menyela. "antar saja langsung ke rumahnya."

"ahhh wae yoochun ah! Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya! Kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku selama di paris eoh? ".

"kalau kau benar-benar merindukannya kau sudah harus pulang dari jauh-jauh hari Jae! Bukannya justru membuat dia terus-terusan menunggu dan kecewa." Lanjut namja berjidat lebar itu, "lagipula aku tidak yakin dia akan menyambutmu dengan hangat. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang kerumah dan istirahatlah! Kau sendiri yang menunjuk ku sebagai managermu selama di korea! Jadi jangan membantahku OK!"

"jangan sinis begitu~ aku tau yunnie sangan mencintaiku dan dia takan bisa marah pastinya sudah sangat merindukanku, arra? Jadi sekarang, antarkan aku ke kantor yunnie dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

_**Jung corp**_

"ah! Selamat siang ." dengan sigap tiffany sang sekertarispun berdiri dan member hormat. Wajahnya benar-benar di buat kaget dengan kedatangan mendadak istri dari atasannya tersebut. Yah secara yang ia tahu,bahwa istri dari atasannya ini sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya di Jung Corp.

"apa Yunho ada di dalam?"

"ne! Jung Bujang-nim ada di baru saja selesai rapat. Biar saya -"

"tidak usah!" jaejong menyela sesaat setelah tiffany akan meraih gagang telphone untuk menginformasikan kedatangannya tersebut, "biar aku langsung masuk saja."

.

.

Sosok tegap itu masih berkutat denga berkas-berkas di mejanya, yah ini sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam fikiran jaejoong. Dia hanya tinggal mengendap-endap dan berdiri di depan meja kerja sang suami, memasang senyum semanis mungkin dan VOILA~~~ yunnie nya akan sangat terkejut!

Tapi sayangnya rencana sempurna itu harus gagal saat mata musang sang suami menatapnya bahkan sebelum dia sampai di tempat yang seharusnya. Ah~ gagal!

"kau pulang? Ku kira kau sudah lupa jalan pulang!" suara yang tekesan berat itu masih sama! Ya tuhan, jaejoong benar-benar merindukan sosok beruang besarnya ini! Tanpa berfikir dua kali jaejoong langsung saja berlari menuju sosok tegap yang masih setia duduk di kursi kerjanya, menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan sang suami dan memeluknya erat.

"bogoshipda yunnie ah~" ujarnya melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami sambil terus mempererat pelukannya. "aku benar-benar merindukanmu~ "

"ku kira kau takan pernah pulang lagi." Yunho membalas dingin.

"wae?" sosok itu melepas pelukan mautnya dan memincingkan matanya penuh curiga, "kau tidak merindukanku eoh?!"

"aku sudah terlalu sering merindukanmu selama 3 tahun ini, sampai aku bingung membedakan apa kah aku sedang merindukanmu atau tidak." Ujarnya sinis.

"kau jahat!" dan yah jaejoong pada ahirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Bibir cherrynya ia pout-kan dengan pipi yang ia buat semenggembung yang ia bisa dengan mata bulatnya yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"haaaahh~ " yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Tentu saja dia takan mampu menghindar dari jurus maut itu. Dia memang terlalu lemah jika sudah menyangkut dengan namja yang begitu dia cintai ini. Tak berbeda jauh dengan saat ia dan sang istri membuat perjanjian konyol lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian dimana ia harus merelakan dan mensuport penuh keinginan sang istri untuk meraih kembali karirnya sebagai model. Yah, Sekalipun ia harus hidup dalam dunia jaejoong yang lainnya. Istrinya yang jelas-jelas memiliki dua dunia yang berbeda. Dunianya sebagai kim jaejoong dan dunianya sebagai jung jaejoong.

"jangan seperti ini lagi yunnie ah~ aku benar-benar merindukanmmu." Jaejoong kembali memeluk tubuh tegap sang suami.

"tapi kyunnie lebih merindukanmu, "

"ahh! Ya! Tentu saja, dimana dia sekarang yun?"

"sebentar lagi yoona akan mengantarnya."

Dan benar saja selang beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu di ruangan itu diketuk sebelum akhirnya Menapilkan sosok yoona sang baby sitter yang sedang menggendong sosok batita yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

"huweee hiks hiks ap-ppaa.. hik"

Yunho dengan sigap menurukan jaejoong yang masih betah di pangkuannya untuk berdiri dan mengambil alih sosok rapuh di gendongan yoona tersebut.

"mianhae, mianhae~ appa mianhae baby." Bibir hati itu terus saja meminta maaf seraya menimang dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah kecil milik sang anak yang kini sudah memerah dan dipenuhi air mata. Bahkan suara sang anak pun kini sudah terdengar serak karna terlalu lama menangis. "mianhae eoh? Appa chalmuteseo.. apa kau menunggu appa terlalu lama? Mianhae~ appa jeongmal mianhae,"

Sosok jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang menggantikan yunho di kursi kerjanya sambil memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak itupun akhirnya berdiri juga dan menghampiri sosok sang suami yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan sang anak.

"hiks.. nnhh," sosok yang sedang menempel erat di dada itu kini sudah membasahi kemeja yang di pakai sang ayah dengan air matanya. Dengan isakan-isakan serta gumaman lirih masih saja terdengar.

"kenapa dia?"

Yunho membagi sedikit perhatiannya pada sosok yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Karna fokusnya sekarang masih pada sang anak yang mulai tenang di dekapannya. Demi tuhan dia benar-benar di buat khawatir jika sang anak sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"apa dia baik baik saja? Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, padahal hanya di tinggal untuk rapat. Kau benar-benar terlalu memanjakannya yun." ujar jaejoong dengan enteng sebelum kembali duduk di sofa terdekat yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"ck! Asal kau tau! Uri baby bahkan tidak pernah baik-baik saja!" ucap yunho penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n: hallooooo~~ ahhh nyx malu / ff yang lama aja belum di lanjut malah balik pake ff baru lagi.. aigoo~ mianhae nyx bener bener author baru dan masi dalam masa pertumbuhan (?)**

**tenang aja soalnya nyx guaranteee akan selalu melanjutkan apa yang sudah nyx mulai jadi harap bersabar yah..**

**oiya kalo ada yang merasa aneh kenapa sosok KYU yang di pakai untuk anak yunjae dan kenapa bkan CHANGMOMO, itu karna d ff ini baby yunjae akan d ceritakan sakit.. pan kalo momo makannya banyak n jarang sakit :p hehehhe tapi mungkin kalo yunjae nambah anak pasti changmomo yg nyx keluarin heheheh~**

**abisnya author baru itukan masih sangat butuh dukungan saran n kritik**

**tenang aja nyx terbuka dengan segala masukan yang ada.. ada yang bilang ga suka atau ngebash pun nan gwenhanna kkkkk~**

**jadi jangan lupa untuk review setelah baca demi kelangsungan ff ini **

**sankyuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam dari pemilik masing-masing :P .**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi,M-PREG, typos and new author.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kembali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu..**

**.**

**.**

_**PREVIOUS CHAP**_

_Yunho membagi sedikit perhatiannya pada sosok yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Karna fokusnya sekarang masih pada sang anak yang mulai tenang di dekapannya. Demi tuhan dia benar-benar di buat khawatir jika sang anak sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini._

"_apa dia baik baik saja? Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, padahal hanya di tinggal untuk rapat. Kau benar-benar terlalu memanjakannya yun." ujar jaejoong dengan enteng sebelum kembali duduk di sofa terdekat yang ada di ruangan tersebut._

"_ck! Asal kau tau! Uri baby bahkan tidak pernah baik-baik saja!" ucap yunho penuh penekanan._

.

.

.

Hahh~ Yunho menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya kesabarannya benar-benar di uji hari ini. Sejak Semalam kyunnie rewel dan tak mau tidur,bahkan lagi-lagi menolak susu formula yang jelas-jelas adalah asupan utama tubuh kecilnya. Tapi yunho bisa apa? Anaknya memang susah sekali untuk di tangani. Jika bukan karena ada rapat penting pagi ini dengan investor dari China, dia sudah di pastikan akan absen dari kantor hari ini dan mengurus putra kecilnya di rumah , seperti yang sudah sering dia lakukan selama lebih dari 2 tahun ini.

Kau tahu? Mempunyai seorang anak dan mengurusnya tanpa bantuan seorang istri itu memang sangat sulit! Dan mungkin itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Jung abonim selalu saja memaksa-maksa agar Yunho menemui beberapa yeoja pilihannya. Bahkan bukan hanya yeoja, saking putus asanya nya Jung abonim sampai sempat menawarkan namja cantik padanya. Dan yeah~ mesti di akui, bagi yunho mahluk tercantik dan terseksi di dunia tetaplah istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.

Haa~ merepotkan! Dan sekarang, lihat! Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang, bersikap seperti tidak ada dosa. Tersenyum manis dengan tatapan polos seakan tidak ada yang terjadi,mereka pasangan suami istri normal seperti yang lainnya~ . Hah! Apanya yang normal. Padahal andai saja istrinya itu mau sedikit lebih berdamai dengan keadaan, semua hal buruk yang terjadi hampir 3 tahun ini tidak akan terjadi.

"yoona-ssi, kau boleh keluar." Pada akhirnya Yunho mengambil langkah tepat dengan tidak mengumbar masalah pribadinya dengan sang istri di hadapan orang lain. Sekesal apapun ia dengan sang istri, dia masih memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadapan istrinya. Dia tidak mau istrinya di pandang rendah dan di cemooh di luar sana. Sudah cukup dengan Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan kurang baik di keluarga besarnya, Yunho tidak ingin kalau orang lain yang tidak tahu permasalahan utamanya ikut men-judge sang istri. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika ada yang membicarakan dan menjelek-jelekan Jaejoongnya.

"huh! Jangan berbicara seperti aku tidak tahu penyakit anakku! Aku bukan orang sebodoh itu Yunho!". Jaejoong mendelik tajam "Bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu apa penyakitnya jika setiap kau menghubungiku kau hanya membicarakan kyunnie kyunnie dan KYUNNIE!"

"JAE!" Yunho yang memang sudah terlalu lelah hari itu, tanpa sadar tersulut emosinya dan berbalik membentak Jaejoong. Dengan suara sekeras itu kontan saja membuat kyunnie yang masih ada dalam gendongan sang ayah terlonjak kaget dan kembali menangis keras.

"HU-HUWEEEE nnh nnh~ huwee hiks hiks ap-ppaa nh~"

"kyunnie, kyunnie, mianhae adeul mianhae," Yunho langsung saja mendekap dan kembali menimang sang anak yang tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Demi tuhan dia bukannya lupa jika kyunnie tidak terbiasa dengan suara keras, hanya saja barusan dia terlalu emosi! Apa istrinya itu tidak senang mendengar kabar tentang anaknya sendiri?

"cough cough cough hiks cough!" kyunnie mulai terbatuk di sela tangisnya dengan suara yang sedikit berat,menandakan bahwa tenggorokannya sudah benar-benar sakit. Badannya bergetar hebat dalam pangkuan Yunho dengan Nafas berat dan terputus-putus. Kyunnie sedang kesulitan untuk menghentikan batuknya. Tubuhnya yang semalam demam tinggi masih hangat,bahkan cenderung panas, dan seharian ini dia belum makan, hanya menangis sejak pagi .

Yunho hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga anaknya tidak muntah lagi hari ini. Karena kebiasaan kyunnie jika sudah menangis parah dan terlalu lama adalah, dia akan terbatuk tanpa henti sebelum memuntahkan kembali apa yang sudah masuk ke perutnya. Demi tuhan! jangan sampai itu terjadi. Masalahnya, Apa yang bisa kyunnie muntahkan?! Dari kemarin bocah kecil itu susah sekali di paksa untuk makan, bahkan menolak susu formulanya. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan!

"huuu~ hu hu nhh ap-ppa,, hiks" , Kyunnie benar-benar merasa sakit hari ini. Wajah mungilnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah. Yunho yang tak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu langsung mengelus wajah mungil dan kening sang anak yang di penuhi keringat bercampur air mata dengan sayang, lalu mengecup kening sang anak untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"kyunnie~ aegie~ dengarkan appa sayang,berhenti menangis ok? Tenggorokanmu akan semakin sakit,demam mu akan naik lagi." Yunho masih berusaha untuk meredakan tangis sang anak, "kau ingin minum chagi?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang anak, Yunho langsung mengambil dot berisi air putih di meja kecil di dekat posisi istrinya duduk, lalu mendekatkat dot berukuran kecil tersebut kebibir mungil anaknya yang masih meloloskan isakan isakan yang menyayat hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, kyunnie yang sedang meminum air putih dari dotnya mulai tenang dalam gendongan Yunho. Dan kini, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja cantik yang masih setia duduk dengan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada,dan jangan lupakan ekspresi kesalnya itu.

Yunho lalu mengehempaskan tubuh lelahnya di samping Jaejoong. Dia bukannya tidak sensitive dan tidak tau apa keinginan sang istri. Istri itu haus akan kasih sayang dan butuh perhatian. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal jaejoong ia tahu, salah satu sifat buruk istrinya itu adalah tidak pernah mau membagi apa yang sudah dimilikinya. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah segalanya, Yunho seperti dunianya dan jaejoong tidak suka jika perhatian Yunho teralihkan dengan yang lain. Childish? Egois? Yah memang seperti itu. Yunho memang menikahi orang yang seperti itu.

"kau marah padaku? " Yunho pada akhirnya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"apa aku tidak terlihat sedang marah padamu jung?!" jaejoong membalas sinis. Ahh~ sepertinya kali ini akan sangat sulit.

"arra~ nan arra,"

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya!" balas jaejoong sengit.

"jae~ " yunho mengingatkan.

"arraseo! Di depan kyunnie tidak boleh membentak, tidak boleh bersuara keras, tidak boleh mengagetkan dan tidak boleh blab la bla!" jaejoong mencibir, "kau ini! Selalu saja kyunnie yang di perhatikan. Jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja aku!"

"sssstt~ honey, baby, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi marah-marah terus, Apa kau sedang datang bulan eoh? A-aw baby appo~" candaan Yunho terhenti saat dengan tidak berkepri Uke-an jaejoong mecubit keras perut berlemak suaminya.

"apa kau bosan hidup eoh? Kenapa kau menyamakan ku dengan yeoja! Menjijikan."

"I love you Boo chagi~" tanpa di duga Yunho mencuri sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kiri sang istri, dan itu sukses membuat sang empunya pipi memerah bagai tomat matang.

"I hate you Jung!" Jaejoong menggerutu dan membuang mukanya sebal demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya semua itu usaha yang sia-sia. Suaminya sudah sangat tau gerak gerik perilakunya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi suamimu jung jaejoong~

Ruang luas berdesign formal itu kembali hening, hanya sesekali terdengar suara kyunnie yang masih asik dengan dot-nya. Sadar akan putranya yang sudah dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja', Yunho-pun mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan mahluk kecil di pangkuannya tersebut.

"kyunnie ah~ lihat ada umma, kau merindukan umma kan?" sementara yunho sedang mencoba menarik perhatian anaknya, jaejoong-pun perlahan membalikan badannya menghadap suami beserta anaknya tersebut. Kyunnie hanya menatap balik sosok asing yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan lemah. Mulut kecilnya masih tersumpal dot, dengan Kepala yang ia sandarkan penuh di dada bidang sang ayah.

"lihat sayang, umma mu begitu cantik. Kulitnya putih sepertimu dan matanya juga bulat seperti punyamu," jaejoong menatap baik-baik anak dalam gendongan suaminya tersebut.

Yah yunho memang benar, ada banyak kemiripan antara kyunnie dan jaejoong. Mata Kyunnie bulat dengan bulu mata lentik seperti milik jaejoong, walaupun sekarang mata bulat bocah dalam pangkuan suaminya itu sembab dan masih di penuhi jejak-jejak air mata. Selain itu, bibir semerah cherry juga kulit seputih susu itu juga seperti menurun dari Jaejoong. Tapi, tidak! Tidak semuanya juga, jaejoong bisa melihat kalau kulit putranya tersebut lebih pucat. Terlalu pucat hingga dia ragu apa kah masih ada darah yang mengalir di balik lapisan kulit yang terlihat halus itu?

"kau ingin di gendong umma chagi?" Yunho berusaha menawarkan kyunnie pada jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu cepat bagi anak sekecil kyunnie, dia terlihat mengerang dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sang ayah saat sang ayah akan memindahkannya pada pangkuan orang di sebelahnya. Kyunnie tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Itu semua membuatnya takut, benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku," terdengar nada ketus dari bibir merah si namja cantik. "Dari tadi dia hanya memandangiku terus dengan mata bulatnya tidak berbicara sedikitpun, dasar tidak sopan! Hei kyunnie! Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku? Apa appa mu tidak pernah membicarakan ku? Menunjukan fotoku? Ah cham! Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menonton TV eoh? Atau melihat majalah?" jaejoong terlihat menggebu-gebu dalam mengenalkan dirinya. Mana mungkin ada yang tidak tau dirinya? KIM JAE-JOONG! Demi tuhan namanya sudah menyebar di seluruh dunia!

"jae~ kyunnie masih terlalu kecil~" Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah menanggapi tingkah istrinya tersebut. Ahh~ bagaimana caranya ia bisa berhenti mencintai mahluk egois ini.

"tapi tetap saja yun! Itu melukai harga diriku! Apa aku harus kembali pergi eoh? Aku akan membuat diriku terkenal bahkan di kalangan anak bayi kali ini!"

GREBB

"akhh,"

Yunho memegang erat tangan namja cantik yang terkesan kecil dan rapuh di genggamannya tersebut, "Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh lagi! Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini, aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu pergi! Dengarkan itu Jung Jaejoong." Yunho mendesis pelan terkesan mengancam.

"aakh yun~ yunho,lepp-pass~ aku hanya bercanda yunh,"

Setelah genggaman Yunho terlepas, Jaejoong langsung saja memegangi dan mengurut pelan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ah~ ingatkan dia agar tidak bermain-main lagi dengan beruang besar ini! Terlalu berbahaya!

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Mobil sedan audy seri terbaru yang mengangkut keluarga kecil Jung ini terlihat memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah besar di pinggiran kota seoul. Suasan yang terkesan masih asri dan tenang tersebut di perindah dengan pencahayaan dari lampu lampu taman yang mengelilingi pelataran rumah mewah bergaya eropa classic tersebut.

Pasangan suami istri Jung tersebut turun dari mobil dengan kyunnie si bocah kecil yang sudah tertidur di gendongan sang umma. Yah akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan yang tidak singkat, jaejoong berhasil menggendong sang putra dan tertidur saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Welcome-home Boo," Yunho merangkul dan mengecup mesra bibir sang istri. Abaikan jika disitu masih terdapat kepala pelayan Lee dan beberapa bawahannya yang masih berdiri untuk menyambut kepulangan sang majikan. Toh mereka sudah terbiasa melihat kemesraan pasangan Yunjae sejak dulu kan?

"Selamat datang kembali nyonya, " pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan memberi hormat. "Kami sudah mendengar berita kepulangan anda tadi siang. Dan untuk menyambut kepulangan anda kami sudah mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk nanti malam nyonya."

" Gomawo, aku benar-benar rindu masakan korea ahjussi." Jaejoong menanggapi.

"Baiklah~ kalo begitu kkaja baby,kita istirahat di atas dulu. Kau pasti sangat lelah kan?"

"Ne yunnie ah~"

.

.

.

Apa kau berfikir hidup ini begitu indah dan damai? Kalau begitu, Kau masih belum bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depan~

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : anyeongggg~~ nyx update lagii~~~ *kibar kibar kolor jeje* **

**SAY HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR MEEEEEE~~ ahhh perjuangan melelahkan 3 tahun ini =D**

**Chapter yang di update kilat ini hadiah untuk nyx pribadi dan reader-ssi semua yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan waktunya untuk ff ini**

**Walo yang review masih belum seberapa TT walo yang sudah men fav/foll pun ada yang tidak meninggalkan review TT nyx tetap UPDATE sodaraa sodara!**

***miris***

**Semoga reader semua di gerakan hatinya untuk mengapresiasi kerja keras sang author abal ini dengan meninggalkan jejak review TT**

**Kekekeke~~ mianhae~ aku shock aja liat grafic pembaca tinggi tapi sedikit yang tergerak hatinya untuk ninggalin review TT**

**Inilah kegaulan para author tenyata.. nyx baru ngerasain :P**

**Ahh sudahlah abaikan curhatan di atas bila tak berkenan.. yang gini kan uda biasa TT**

**BUT BY THE WAY!**

**AAAAAARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUU *bow 90 degree* buat**

kikiikyujunmyun, Clein cassie, Rini11888, with hoya, tinahudzaifah, poppokyu, cuttiekyu, DahsyatNyaff, Ai Rin Lee, je-osh, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, exindira, Jung Jaehyun, Special bubble, yunjaeaegie, tukangbaca, Endah, yunjaeje, lyta tan, kyufiie99, awaelfkyu13, Dewiangel, HanaYJmin, jasminlee, Kyukyu, YunHolic, Guest, meotmeot.

**kalo ada yang belum kesebut kasi tau nyx arrachi?**

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk review.. balasan review akan nyx kirim lewat PM **

**Haaa~~ andai kalian semua tau bahwa kalian ini adalah orang2 yang telah membuat nyx SEMANGAT dalam MENGUPDATE cerita ini hontouni hontou arigatou~ *deep bow***

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca,men-fav dan foll cerita gaje ini. Nyx tau cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

**Dan apa ada yang bête dengan sikap GA TEGASNYA appa di chap ini? appa terlalu lembek, lemah dsb dsb?**

**Demi neptunus justru orang seperti itu akan sangat MENAKUTKAN jika batas toleransinya terlewati~ kita liat nanti ne? hehehe**

**Dan pastinya! banyak yang penasaran dengan penyakitnya kyu kan? tenang ajaa~ chap-chap depan masih akan ada~**

**Oiya ada yang sependapat sama nyx dan mau kyunnie di nistai d ff ini? Kkk~ kasi tau aja.. nyx cuman butuh dukungan takut di sangka nanti KEJEM ke bocah :P **

**So ahir kata **

**REVIEW **

**Juseyoooooooo~ beritau apa kekurangan,unek-unek dan pendapat reader-ssi semua ne?**

**Seeya next chap **

**(Nyxjungjeje)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam dari pemilik masing-masing :P .**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi,M-PREG, typos and new author.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kembali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu..**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan berdesign mewah itu sekarang tampak sedikit sibuk. Para pelayan hilir mudik menyajikan masakan-masakan terbaik dari sang koki untuk menyambut kepulangan sang nyonya besar di rumah itu. Sementara, kursi-kursi di meja makan di ruangan tersebut telah terisi oleh pasangan suami istri jung dan kyunnie si bocah kecil yang masih setia menempel erat di pangkuan sang ayah, beserta kerabat dekat mereka, yakni pasangan yoosu.

Junsu yang sekalipun tahu mengenai kepulangan jaejoong tadi pagi, tidak bisa menemani sang suami untuk menjemput ke bandara di karenakan kesibukannya sebagai pemilik restaurant. Belum lagi kesibukannya mengurus baby Hae. Waktunya benar-benar di kuras habis setiap harinya! Oleh karena itu, Kali ini dia menyempatkan waktunya untuk makan malam bersama pasangan Yunjae demi menyambut kepulangan jaejoong, yang merupakan sahabat karibnya sejak junior high school.

Tapi konsekwensinya, dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan baby Hae di rumah bersama pengurus kepercayaannya. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkan baby berumur 14 bulan tersebut, Hae begitu terbiasa untuk selalu menempel di dadanya, sebentar saja sang umma hilang dari pandangannya maka bayi bertubuh tambun itu akan langsung mengamuk dan menangis keras. Itulah sebabnya, Ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan malam ini! Sesi ngobrol dan curhat bersama teman lamanya ini bisa ia tunda besok-besok kan,fikir Junsu.

"Jaa~ sepertinya hidangan sudah lengkap semua! Ayo silahkan," Yunho bertindak ramah sebagai tuan rumah untuk memulai makan malam. Ia merasa sangat lengkap dan bersemangat malam ini! Tentu saja karena kehadiran sang istri tercinta. Selama hampir 3 tahun ini, baru kali ini Yunho kembali makan ditemani sang istri. Menyenangkan dan membuat dadanya menghangat. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman terdekat dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Berikan saja kyunnie pada yoona chagi," kegiatan yunho yang sedang membujuk kyunnie untuk makan terhenti saat mendengar suara dingin sang istri yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya. Sementara bocah kecil dalam pangkuannya terus menutup rapat mulutnya, menggeleng menghindari suapan sang ayah dan sesekali menutupi mulut kecilnya dengat tangan-tangan mungil pucat miliknya.

"Tadi siangpun kau hanya makan sedikit karena terlalu sibuk membujuk kyunnie makan~ aku tidak mau kau sakit. " lanjut Jaejoong seraya menatap sang suami lembut dengan suara yang dibuat sekhawatir mungkin. Ini semua ia lakukan karena kali ini ia tidak mau di bantah seperti tadi siang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Yunho sampai tidak makan lagi hanya karena membujuk anak yang jelas-jelas sedang tidak mau makan. Menurut jaejoong itu sangat mebuang-buang waktu!

"hyung, apa kyunnie masih sulit makan?" Junsu yang dari tadi sibuk dengan acara makan cepatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil di pangkuan Yunho.

"umh, begitulah su. Sudah sejak kemarin malam dia tidak mau makan. Bahkan tidak mau meminum susu formulanya. " Yunho menyerah dan kembali meletakan sendok di atas piringnya.

"apa sudah menemui Jung Soo uisa?"

"Belum, Mungkin besok aku akan membawa Kyunnie menemuinya, sekalian untuk check-up."

"ekhem, ahjussi, tolong panggil yoona kesini." Jaejoong terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Yunho dan Junsu. Ia merasa orang-orang hanya terlalu berlebihan terhadap kyunnie. Sementara Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali.

Yah~ bukan rahasia lagi memang bagi mereka, jika sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih belum bisa menerima Kyunnie sebagai berkah. Benar-benar tidak seperti ibu pada umumnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Yoona berada di ruangan tersebut. Dan sekarang Kyunnie telah ada di gendongan baby sitter nya tersebut.

"Yoona-ssi, buatkan dia kentang rebus, haluskan dan campur dengan keju. Bujuk dia supaya mau makan, beberapa suap pun tak masalah. Yang penting perutnya terisi."

"Ne, Tuan."

Setelah kepergian Yoona beserta Kyunnie ruang makan tersebut kembali hening. Hanya terlihat Jaejoong yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

"wae? Kenapa kalian berhenti? Ayo makan. " ketiga orang lainnya benar-benar di buat speechless dengan prilaku Jaejoong. Haaah~

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan seksi dirinya di cermin kamar mandi luas tersebut. Tidak sia-sia memang ia membawa beberapa gaun tidur seksi rancangan designer-designer kelas dunia dari Paris. Ini benar-benar cara yang tepat untuk membuat beruang besarnya lepas control! Hampir 3 tahun berpisah dari pasangan benar-benar membuat tersiksa bukan?! Jaejoong merasakannya! Dan ia yakin Yunho nya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa lelah bakan setelah menempuh perjalanan lama di dalam pesawat. Kekuatan cinta memang menakutkan, keutji? Selain itu, Tubuhnya juga sudah lebih rileks setelah 15 menit berendam di air hangat beraroma terapy, dan sekarang dia benar-benar sudah siap menghabiskan malam panas! Tentunya bersama sang suami tercinta. Kkk~

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi ia memastika jika penampilannya sudah dalam level 'sangat-menggiurkan' terlebih dahulu,

Lihat saja!

Siapa yang bisa menahan nafsunya jika di hadiahi pemandangan kulit seputih dan semulus susu, yang hanya di tutupi kain tipis transparan berwarna ungu glamour yang pendeknya hanya TEPAT di perpotongan bokong dan paha. Bahkan tidak perlu banyak usaha hanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik kain tersebut. Leher yang terexpose tanpa penutup, bahu mulus yang dibalut 2 tali tipis dari gaun tidur dan jangan lupakan dada bersisi yang dihiasi 2 nipple yang mengacung indah.. lihat? Begitu seksi dan mengairahkan! Bahakan pipi Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah sedari tadi hanya melihat tubuh indahnya sendiri. Ckckck

Beruangnya pasti akan di buat gila melihat penampilannya kali ini. Jaejoong benar-benar di buat terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Aigoo~ Jung Jaejoong~

Tapi ekspresi malu-malu tersebut langsung hilang di gantikan pandangan sendu, saat tak sengaja ia melihat luka gores memanjang yang menghiasi perut ratanya melalui lingerie tembus pandangnya.

Jaejoong menatap nanar bekas luka di kanan bawah perutnya tersebut. Luka memanjang yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi setiap model, luka yang dengan ajaibnya mampu menghadirkan satu kehidupan baru diantara dia dan suami tercintanya.

Bukan hal yang jarang memang saat Jaejoong mendapat banyak kesulitan di karenakan lukanya tersebut. Luka yang benar-benar ingin dia hilangkan! Luka yang selalu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa buruk di masa lalu. Cih! Merepotkan!

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan mengerjapkan kasar matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kilat kesedihan yang beberapa detik lalu menghinggapinya.

Ia mengelus kembali bekas luka di perutnya, yah~ tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum cerahnya dengan ekspresi yang di buat seceria mungkin!

"yun_"

-ho

SHIT! Demi apapun! Jaejoong rasanya ingin melempar muka suaminya dengan lampu tidur yang ada di sampingnya!

Demi ayah dan ibunya di surga sana! Kenapa suaminya harus kembali terlihat mengendong kyunie!

Hancur sudah imajinasinya! Hancur sudah mimpinya! Hancur sudah banyangan panas di otaknyaaaa!

"eoh jae, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ish! kenapa kau bawa anak itu ke kamar kita,,, " Jaejoong memang tidak berteriak seperti tadi siang, tapi mendesis berbahaya. Ini lebih menakutkan, Yunho sampai dibuat kikuk karenanya.

"umm.. yea~ kau tahu? Kyunnie memang selama ini masih tidur denganku sayang," jawab Yunho lembut dan hati-hati.

"Tapi kan sekarang ada aku! Terlebih aku baru saja pulang! Aku sampai rela memakai baju setipis ini demi merayakan kepulanganku! Demi memeperbaiki hubungan kita yunh! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti~~ "

"ssst~ jangan keras keras boo, kyunnie baru saja tidur."

"Dasar Jung gila! bodoh!" pekik namja cantik itu kesal.

Yunho hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri, masih dengan posisi menimang kyunnie yang sudah tertidur lelap di gendongannya.

Ah~ memang benar. Bodohnya kau Jung! Yunho mengerang dalam hati. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari penampilan istrinya,, gaun tidur seksi, tipis, tubuh yang segar dan wangi! Ini sebuah kode jung! Kode ajakan untuk bercinta! Bercinta setelah hamper 3 tahun tidak menikmati tubuh nikmat istrimu yang manis itu. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Arghh!

Yunho terus saja memaki dirinya sendiri saat di sadari bahwa istrinya sudah mengempaskan kasar tubuhnya di atas kasur, menyelimuti penuh tubuh indahnya dari pandangan lapar sang beruang dan dengan teganya memunggungi suaminya yang sedang cengo di belakang!

Oh tuhan~ bencana!

"Matikan lampunya! Aku mau tidur!"

"um, tapi kyunnie akan menangis saat dia bangun nanti jika lampunya di matikan sayang,"

"kau mau aku tidur di kamar lain jung?!"

"Aniyo~ Tentu saja tidak!" Yunho menyanggah cepat. Tentu saja ia tidak mau istrinya tambah marah, demi tuhan istrinya baru pulang setelah sekian tahun meninggalkan rumah. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kalau sampai harus bertengkar lagi dan mengakibatkan istrinya minggatkan bukan?

"Baiklah aku akan mematikannya,"

CTAK

Kamar luas itu seketika gelap, hanya menyisakan sinar samar dari lampu tidur di kiri dan kanan tempat tidur.

Yunho pun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya setelah berhasil menempatkan kyunnie yang tertidur diantara tubunya dan istrinya tanpa membuat kyunie terbangun, tentu saja ia sudah sangat terlatih untuk ini.

"Jae, jangan marah. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menggantinya dilain hari. Aku tau kau juga lelah, jadi aku tidak berfikir untuk itu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau akan.. um yea, kau tahu maksudku,"

Jaejoong masih saja bungkam. Haaa~ setelah ini hanya satu cara yang bisa membuat mood kembali. Yunho harus merelakan -LAGI- Black card nya di bajak demi memuaskan amarah sang istri.. haaa~ jung! Itu adalah konsekwensi yang harus kau tanggung!

.

.

.

Jaejoong tahu ini masih tengah malam, dan ia juga yakin baru menutup mata tak lebih dari 2 jam. EEERGH! Tapi kenapa ia harus kembali terbangun!

"Yunh! Bawa dia keluar! Dia berisik sekali sih," jaejoong sampai harus menindih kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal bulu angsa miliknya demi terhindar dari rengekan kyunnie yang terbangun di malam hari, tepat di sampingnya!

"Dan matikan lampunya lagi! Kau tidak kasihan melihatku apa?!"

"Mianhae jae, kyunnie terbangun karena gelap. Oleh karena itu aku menghidupkan lampunya lagi."

Jaejoong menyentak bangun tubuhnya sekaligus.. mata merah rambut berantakan dan gaun seksi yang tersingkap. Itu adalah hal yang Yunho lihat pertama saat istrinya. Oh tuhan~ mungkin jika bukan karena ia ingat ada kyunnie yang masih menangis sesenggukan di sampingnya, juga bukan karena mood yang sedang kacau, mungkin Yunho sudah menyerang habis tubuh seksi istrinya. Memaksa istrinya membuka selangkangan sepanjang malam, mendengar lantunan istrinya yang menjeritkan namanya terus menerus sampai pagi juga_

"yunh," Yunho terpaksa harus menarik kesadarannya penuh saat suara dingin sang istri menginterupsinya dari imajinasi liarnya, ugh sayang sekali.

"Tenangkan dia, atau aku yang keluar dari kamar ini." Jaejoong menatap sinis suaminya.

"kau tidak mau mengendongnya? Mungkin tangisnya akan berhenti jika dia tahu ummanya yang mengendongnya,"

"Kau bercanda? Dia bahkan tak mau ku sentuh bagaimana caranya dia mau ku gendong! Jika tau aku yang mengendongnya mungkin saja dia akan menangis lebih kencang dan memutus pita suaranya! Dasar!"

Yunho menatap miris putranya yang masih terbaring menangis sesenggukan di atas kasur di samping ummanya. Ia tahu jika sudah begini maka putranya akan sangat sulit di tenangkan, tanda bahwa malam ini pun ia harus kembali bergadang. huft

"Sebaiknya aku membawa kyunie keluar. Kau tidurlah lagi, di luar masih sangat dingin."

"Baguslah," dengan entengnya Jaejoong langsung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman di atas tempat tidur king size di kamar tersebut.

Setelah mematikan kembali lampu kamar, Yunho akhirnya harus mengalah dengan membawa kyunie keluar. Ia mengendong batita mungil itu dengan lembut seraya menyampirkan selimut kecil kesekeliling tubuh anaknya tersebut. Ia tak ingin kyunie yang imunitasnya memang lebih rendah di banding anak seusianya ini sampai flu dan masuk angin, karena memang pada tengah malam suhu ruangan di luar terbilang lebih rendah di banding di dalam kamar.

Yunho menimang lembut putranya di ruang tengah mansion tersebut dengan Lampu sekeliling yang ia nyalakan. Sesekali kyunie yang masih belum mau menutup matanya tersebut mengerang kurang nyaman. Kening bocah yang belum menginjak 3 tahun itu mengkilap oleh keringat tipis di karenakan demamnya yang kembali naik. Sepertinya kondisinya memang tidak membaik sama sekali.

"Tuan, apa ada yang anda butuhkan?" lamunan Yunho terhenti saat mendengar suara kepala pelayan Lee. Sepertinya pria paruh baya ini terbangun karena melihat lampu ruang tengah yang menyala.

"Ahh, maaf membangunkanmu ahjussi."

"Tidak masalah tuan," pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan membungkukan badannya kecil. "Apa tuan muda kyunnie terbangun lagi?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya besok memang harus bertemu jung soo-uisa." Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Ia sendiri di buat tak berkutik dengan keadaan Kyunnie, kondisi kesehatan bocah kecil itu memang naik-turun sejak lahir dan harus sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.

Bahkan dulu saat baru lahir, di butuhkan waktu setidaknya lebih dari 1 bulan untuk di rawat rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya Yunho bisa membawa Kyunnie pulang ke rumah, karena berat kyunie yang jauh di atas berat badan bayi normal,dan di tambah dengan kelainan bawaan yang di bawa kyunie saat lahir-

-ahh sudahlah! 'Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa!'. Yunho berusaha menegaskan dalam hati. Ini semua adalah takdir, ini semua adalah cobaan dari tuhan, bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan pula salah istrinya.

"Um, Ahjussi, bisa tolong buatkan Kyunnie susu? mungkin sekarang dia mau meminumnya."

Pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk sebelum pergi, "Nde, tuan."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Anyeong yeorobun~~~ _

_-belaga polos dan tanpa dosa-_

_Nyx tau Nyx berdosa banyak pada kalian.. 1 bulan? Lebih? Ga ada update? Huwaa kalian pasti sudah bersiap untuk membakar Nyx hidup-hidup ne~~_

_Wkwkwkkw mainhae! Tapi serius Nyx belakangan terlalu sibuk berpartisipasi dalam dunia nyata.. UTS, rapat-rapat gaje, farewell senior dan alhamdulilahnya! Itu semua sudah berakhirrrr TAT_

_Nyx usahakan untuk mengupdate lebih teratur TT mohon semangatnya reader-ssi -bow-_

_Chap ini di kerjakan terburu-buru.. karena Nyx uda ga tahan gatel! Pengen publish chapter baru demi reader-ssi semua.. melihat banyaknya support untuk ff ini nyx bener-bener terharu dibuatnya, hiks_

_Oleh karena itu kayanya ni chap ga ada greget-gregetnya.. ancuuuurrr T^T mianhaaaaeee_

_Tapi,,_

_GAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUNN~~~_

_Dan tak henti-hentinya nyx ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk_

YunHolic, Clein cassie, dyayudya, cuttiekyu, shileedaelee99, tinahudzaifah, Ciput, Rini11888, kikiikyujunmyun, exindira, DahsyatNyaff, chairun, MingKyuMingKyu, Special bubble, CuteEvil300799, Kyukyu, Dewiangel, babykyukyu, Hyunafly, tukangbaca, Hanna shinjiseok, jj love, Rima, vha Chandra, ShinshinKyukyu, Awaelfkyu13, meotmeot, iloyalty1, jeyneey, Vitaprilia, Luhannie.

_Dan sider semua yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca, mengalert dan menfavorite kan ff abal ini.._

_Andai kalian tahu betapa senangnya Nyx saat membaca review kalian smua TT nyx merasa di cintaiiiiii huwee hiks hiks.._

_Dan seperti biasa balasan review akan nyx kirim lewat PM~~ ^^_

_Oiya penyakit kyunnie! Ahh belum di sebutin pula d chap ini..(nyebelin emang nih s Nyx) hehehe_

_Akhir kata.._

_Review onegai shimasu~~_

_-__**NyxJungJeje-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam dari pemilik masing-masing :P .**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi,M-PREG, typos and newbie. Tidak suka dengan author? Silahkan klik balik dan ga usah 'kepo' lagi. Hanya menerima kritik dan saran mengenai 'jalan cerita'. **

**So be polite ok! **

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kembali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous chapter_

"Ahh, maaf membangunkanmu ahjussi."

"Tidak masalah tuan," pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan membungkukan badannya kecil. "Apa tuan muda kyunnie terbangun lagi?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya besok memang harus bertemu Jung Soo-uisa." Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Ia sendiri di buat tak berkutik dengan keadaan Kyunnie, kondisi kesehatan bocah kecil itu memang naik-turun sejak lahir dan harus sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.

Bahkan dulu saat baru lahir, di butuhkan waktu setidaknya lebih dari 1 bulan untuk di rawat rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya Yunho bisa membawa Kyunnie pulang ke rumah, karena berat kyunie yang jauh di atas rata-rata berat badan bayi normal,di karenakan kelainan bawaan yang di bawa kyunie saat lahir-

-ahh sudahlah! 'Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa!'. Yunho berusaha menegaskan dalam hati. Ini semua adalah takdir, ini semua adalah cobaan dari tuhan, bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan pula salah istrinya.

"Um, Ahjussi, bisa tolong buatkan Kyunnie susu? mungkin sekarang dia mau meminumnya."

Pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk sebelum pergi, "Nde, tuan."

Yunho mengelus penuh sayang kepala putranya yang berkeringat dingin, "kyunnie ah~ behenti menangis eoh? Matamu akan membengkak jika terus menangis seperti ini. " Yunho menatap sedih bayi dalam pangkuannya lalu mengecup lembut kedua mata putra tersayangnya. Hingga tak sadar kedua mata musang miliknya nya pun meneteskan air mata.

Mianhae appa baby,,

.

.

.

"Eungh~ jam berapa ini," Jaejoong menggeliat kecil dalam selimutnya, dia baru saja terbangun— atau lebih tepatnya dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur anda nyonya," seorang gadis berpakaian maid membungkukkan badannya kecil satelah ia terlihat berhasil membangunkan sosok indah dalam balutan selimut tebal tersebut, "Tuan Yunho berpesan agar saya membangunkan anda pukul 10 untuk sarapan nyonya."

"Eugh,, baiklah." Sosok menawan itu kini terlihat terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan badan yang di topang oleh sepasangan tangan yang terlihat putih dan rapuh. Mata bulatnya yang masih terkesan sayu ia kerjapkan beberapa kali, sepertinya masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya setelah tertidur lelap hingga sesiang ini.

Sementara gadis muda bernama Amber yang berprofesi sebagai maid itu masih bediri mematung memperhatikan sosok di depannya. 'Cih! Namja jejadian ini bahkan terlihat cantik saat bangun tidur. Tuhan~ dia memang mengerikan. Pantas saja tuan Yunho sampai tidak mau melirik orang lain. Ck miris sekali!'.

Amber di buat tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat pagi ini. Gadis ber-makeUp tebal itu sampai dibuat speechless, Dengan wajah polos tanpa makeup pun, istri dari tuannya ini sudah sangat cantik dan menawan. Bahkan rambut pirang berantakannya justru menambah kesan seksii~ Amber benar-benar harus mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya demi menahan teriakan 'DUNIA MEMANG TIDAK ADIL!'.

''Apa Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor?" Jaejoong menatap heran maid di sampingnya yang tampak menunduk sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hari ini tuan Yunho tidak berangkat ke kantor nyonya." Amber menjawab seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Pagi ini Tuan Yunho pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Tuan muda kyunnie."

Dalam sekejap muka cantiknya ia tekukan, "ck! Dia bahkan membolos ke kantor demi kyunnie, sementar untuk ku? kapan dia mau membolos kantor untuk menemaniku seharian. Dasar Jung pabo!" namja yang begitu seksi dengan gaun tidurnya itu menggerutu kecil mendapati 'perlakuan tidak adil' dari suaminya tersebut.

Terang saja suaminya tidak bersedia menemani Jaejoong seharian, kau fikir namja tampan itu bersedia berjalan-jalan mengitari beberapa mall dan boutique designer-designer kelas dunia dari pagi hingga malam dan mengahambiskan beberapa juta won hanya dalam hitungan jam begitu saja? Belum lagi kedua kakinya yang pegal karena seharian berkeliling. Sepertinya—ahh tidak,terimakasih! Suamimu masih sayang dengan kedua kakinya cantik~

"Kau! siapkan sarapanku. Aku ingin sarapan di taman belakang." Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya dan melangkakhkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju meja rias besar di seberang tempat tidur.

"Nde nyonya." Amber menuduk untuk kesekian kalinya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar luas tersebut. Meninggalkan nyonya besarnya yang masih bercermin mengagumi kecantikan dirinya sendiri. Aigoo jaejoongie~ kau memang mengagumkan!

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati sarapannya yang terlambat tersebut menatap hamparan luas di depannya. Luas, indah dan menenangkan,Suaminya membuat taman ini khusus untuknya. Taman luas yang di dominasi bunga lily, sungguh kesukaanya. Yang ia tahu bunga lily melambangkan ketulusan, kemurnian dan kesucian. Tetapi pada saat Yunho melamarnya dulu, ia bilang ada arti tersembunyi dalam sucinya bunga lily, yakni "_**Kau telah membuat hidupku sempurna**_". Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang hamil muda pada akhirnya hanya bisa menangis terharu dan mengangguk menyatakan ketersediannya untuk menikahi namja yang sudah menghamilinya tersebut.

Suaminya memang paling ahli dalam menaklukannya. Barang-barang mewah, surprise-surprise kecil, makan malam romantis, liburan bersama ke luar negri dan malam-malam panas, itu semua adalah hal yang paling jaejoong sukai dari suaminya. Kalian tahu? Bahkan rumah ini di perlihatkan Yunho saat suaminya tersebut melamarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yunho adalah pria terbaik dalam hidup Jaejoong, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari namja bermata musang tersebut.

Ahh~ masa lalu terkadang begitu manis.

"Selamat pagi tuan Jaejoong."

DEG—

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang sudah familiar untunya.

"Sekretaris Yoo," Jaejoong menatap pria bersetalan jas mahal di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tuan besar ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Dengan hanya sebaris kalimat berisi sebuah 'perintah' tersebut Jaejoong merasakan seakan jiwanya tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam. Jaejoong bahkan tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia begitu pucat saat ini.

.

.

.

Gelas itu melayang hampir mengenai kepala pemilik surai blonde di ruangan tersebut. Sementara Jaejoong— namja yang kepalanya hampir saja terkena lemparan gelas tersebut hanya berdiri gemetar dan terisak kecil di hadapan pria pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

"UNTUK APA KAU KEMBALI EOH?!" Jung Il woo—atau lebih tepatnya ayah dari suaminya tersebut berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya yang begitu memuncak kepada sosok namja di hadapannya yang masih menundukan dalam kepalanya, menghindar sejauh mungkin dari tatapan penuh amarah sang ayah mertuanya.

"SUDAH BAGUS KAU MENGHILANG DARI HIDUP ANAK KU! KENAPA KAU MUNCUL LAGI?! DASAR NAMJA TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MENJIJIKAN!"

"H-hiks,, abonim maafkan aku," Jaejoong semakin terisak di depannya. Sepasang tangan lentiknya silih berganti mengusap linangan air mata di wajahnya yang pucat, walaupun kegiatan tersebut terkesan percuma. "aku berjanji akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuh Yunho, h-hiks aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya abonim~"

"cih! Membahagiakan putraku? Bisa apa kau hah?! Kau dan anakmu yang cacat itu hanya menyusahkan hidup anak ku!"

NYUTT—

Hati Jaejoong tiba-tiba berjengit semakin sakit. Di tandai dengan tangisan jaejoong semakin terdengar di ruang kerja di mension utama Jung tersebut. Jika saja itu bukan Jung il woo, pengusaha yang di ketahui bertangan dingin dan berhati besi pemilik Jung corp, siapapun— pastinya tidak akan tega mendengar suara tangis Jaejoong yang begitu terdengar memilukan.

Sejak bertemu dengan ayah dari suaminya tersebut hampir setangah jam yang lalu, Jaejoong langsung dihadiahi caci maki dan umpatan sebagai hadiah 'kepulangannya' tersebut, bahkan tamparan di pipi kirinya pun masih terasa panas. Tak heran jika tubuh ringkih di depannya tersebut terus gemetar, wajah pucat dan di penuhi air mata. Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyedihkan kali ini.

Tapi sayangnya itu semua tidak menggerakan sedikitpun hati dari bahkan sekretaris Yoo yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam di dekat pintu masuk ruang pribadi milik tuannya tersebut.

"Seharusnya dulu tidak perlu segan-segan untuk 'melenyapkan' mu. Cih! Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku !" menatap tajam namja di hadapnnya. "Karena kecerobohanku itu, anakku sampai harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk namja matre sepertimu dan ANAK SIAL PENYAKITAN MILIKMU ITU!"

"Apa yang aku bisa harapkan dari namja jejadian sepertimu eoh? Melahirkan penerus yang pantas untuk keluarga Jung saja kau tidak becus. Kau memang sangat menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong." menghela nafas menstabilkan kembali emosinya. "Sekretaris Yoo!"

"Ye sajangnim."

"Atur kembali pertemuan ku dengan keluarga Kwon. Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan kembali perjodohan Yunho dengan putri tunggal mereka."

"Nde sajangnim."

Tubuh Jaejoong sekan di hantam benda besar yang tak kasat mata. Tubuh yang sudah kehilangan tenaga itu kini melemas hingga terduduk di lantai di sertai tangisan yang semakin mengeras

"ANDWE! A-andwe abonim, aku mohon! Aku mohon.. h-hiks A-aku, aku sangat mencintai Yunho abonim h-hiks, kami saling mencintai! " Jaejoong sekan lupa siapa dirinya, dengan tergesa ia merangkak mendekati dan berlutut di hadapannya. Menangis sesenggukan dan terus memohon.

"a-aku hiks aku mohon~ aku mohon abonim.. jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya..

.

.

.

**TEBECEH**

_Holaaaaaa~ chapter 4 hadir~_

_Masih ada mau yang memaki jaejoong di chapter ini?_

_Wkwkkwkwk jaejoong kayaknya uda kenyang dengan semua makian kali ini.. jadi jangan ne? hahahhah_

_Maaf ya kali ini Kyunnie c imut kecil mirip koala itu ga hadir d chapter ini.. papanya yang ganteng juga ga nongol,, dan penjelasan tentang penyakitnya kyunnie juga sekalian d chapter depan yaa __**#wink**_

_Untuk chap ini maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu reader-shi semua yang sudah mereview di chapter 3 kemarin…_

_Tapi balasan review akan tetap di kirim lewat PM.. tapi besok atau lusa~ mianhamnida /bow/_

_Ga mau ngomong alesannya apa nanti ada yang sebut2 '__**ngumbar banyak alasan**__' lagi XD_

_Pokonya terimakasih untuk dan reader-ssi semua yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca, menfave dan menfollow story ini. Dari yang review.. kasih semangat sampe yang ngebash.. pkonya gamsahamnida yeorobun~_

_Mau __**hay-shi**__ atau hay-hay-shi lainnya bilang "__**nambah lagi author pengemis review**__" seterah aja~_

_kalo kata s dodit sih "__**bodo amatt**__~"_

_Kalo ga tahan banting emang jangan jadi author di ffn ne~_

_**Post di blog aja protect dan beres**__! Gakan ada reader yg ngebash aneh2,, hohoho let we see~_

_Dan See u next chap_

_-__**NyxJungJeje-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam dari pemilik masing-masing :P .**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi,M-PREG, typos and new author. Tidah suka dengan author? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Tidak suka dengan jalan cerita? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Tidak suka yujae? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Sudah tau cerita jelek? BACK BACK BACK! Don't be so kepo! Comment, saran dan pendapat di perkenankan! BUT PLEASE BE POLITE!**

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kembali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous chapter_

"_Ye sajangnim."_

"_Atur kembali pertemuan ku dengan keluarga Kwon. Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan kembali perjodohan Yunho dengan putri tunggal mereka."_

"_nde sajangnim."_

_Tubuh Jaejoong sekan di hantam benda besar yang kasat mata. Tubuh yang sudah kehilangan tenaga itu kini melemas hingga terduduk di lantai di sertai tangisan yang semakin mengeras_

"_ANDWE! A-andwe abonim, aku mohon! Aku mohon.. h-hiks A-aku, aku sangat mencintai Yunho abonim h-hiks, kami saling mencintai! " Jaejoong sekan lupa siapa dirinya, dengan tergesa ia merangkak mendekati dan berlutut di hadapannya. Menangis sesenggukan dan terus memohon. _

"_A-aku hiks aku mohon~ aku mohon abonim.. jangan lakukan ini padaku."_

_Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.._

.

.

.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke kediamannya dengan selamat tanpa mengalami kecelakaan saat di jalan tadi. Saat ini tubuhnya berjalan gontai,seakan mati rasa dan tanpa ada tenaga sedikitpun,bahkan hanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoongie hyung~ kau dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi," suara itu seakan berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dimensi lain. Ia menatap nanar sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Air matanya yang baru saja berhenti seakan menumpuk kempali di kedua matanya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak.

"J-Jun h-hiks, j-junsuie~" seketika Jaejoong kembali menangis keras tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh di tengah ruangan mension tersebut. Junsu yang melihat sahabat karibnya terjatuh tersebut langsung berlari dengan panic. Tanpa banyak berkata ia memeluk dengan erat sahabatnya.

"Huwaaa hiks hiks j-junsuie~ junsuie~"

"Hyung,, ssstt~ tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa,kau kuat, kau tidak akan apa-apa," Junsu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi, jika melihat keadannya yang seperti ini, dia seakan sudah sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku hiks a-aku tidak ingin kehilangannya junsuie~"

"sssttt~ hyung, kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan siapapun lagi, aku mohon jangan seperti ini eoh?" Junsu masih setia menopang tubuh lemas Jaejoong seraya terus mengelus punggung yang masih saja bergetar hebat tersebut. "Jangan seperti ini, hyung akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 1 jam jaejoong menangis dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada junsu, namja yang kini terlihat sangat lemah dan berantakan itu sudah mulai tenang. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kepala tempat tidur di ruangannya dengan Junsu yang masih setia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku terus memohon dan berlutut di hadapan abonim, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan ku sama sekali." Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya dengan sedih "Dia bilang akan kembali menjodohkan Yunho dengan wanita ular itu lagi, hiks bagaimana ini suie~"

"Tenanglah hyung, Yunho hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dia terlalu mencintaimu seperti yang hyung tahu."

" Tapi abonim terus saja mengungkit-ngungkit masalah penerus untuk keluarga Jung, itu semua membuatku tidak berkutik suie~"

"Haah hyung, kalian sudah memiliki Kyunnie kau ingat?"

Jaejoong langsung men-death glare sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarnya itu dengan matanya yang memerah dan dengan sukses membengkak tersebut. "Kau mengajakku bercanda suie,"

"lho? Apa yang salah? Jika mengharapkan penerus dia sudah mendapatkannya dari sejak Kyunnie lahir.

"Ck! Abonim benar suie, apa yang bisa di harapkan dari anak seperti dia, dia— " jaejoong menelan paksa ludahnya, "d-dia cacat junsuie."

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu tentang anakmu sendiri?!"

"Tapi itu benar junsuie! Anak penyakitan seperti Kyunie tidak akan mungkin bisa memenuhi keinginan dan tuntutan dari keluarga Jung."

Junsu menatap tak percaya pada namja cantik di hadapannya, sekalipun ia dan orang di hadapannyanya ini sudah berteman dekat belasan tahun, tapi untuk masalah ini—biarkan junsu membencinya!

"KAU FIKIR SALAH SIAPA SAMPAI KYUNNIE SEPERTI INI EOH?! UMMANYA SENDIRI YANG BAHKAN TIDAK MENGINGINKAN KEHADIRANNYA!" junsu menatap tajam jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau Mengutuknya setiap hari! Memukuli! Meracuni! Mencekoki bayi yang masih dalam kandungan dengan obat-obatan yang seharusnya tidak di konsumsi! Ini lah yang kau dapat hyung! Kau fikir kau akan melahirkan bayi yang sehat dan baik-baik saja dengan semua prilakumu saat hamil kyunnie dulu eoh?!" Junsu menarik dan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar! Dia begitu emosi! Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan hyungnya lakukan setelah ini. Kekesalan ini sudah ia tumpuk sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang seakan semuanya membeludak begitu saja.

"Suie—" Jaejoong berusaha menggapai tangan Junsu yang langsung di tepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku benar-benar akan sangat membencimu jika kau seperti ini terus hyung!" Junsu menatap lurus kedalam mata namja berparas cantik tersebut.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan suie~ s-saat itu, saat itu kau sendiripun tahu bagaimana kondisiku kan? Karirku baru saja naik, dan kehamilanku benar-benar menghancurkan apa yang sudah ku bangun bertahun-tahun~"

"Yunho-hyung sudah memberikan semuanya untukmu hyung. Kau hanya tidak pernah merasa puas!" Junsu menggeleng tak percaya. "Yunho-hyung bahkan terlalu bodoh karena terus memaafkan segala kesalahan yang hyung perbuat."

Ruang tidur berukuran luas itu dalam sesaat menjadi hening, 2 namja yang berstatus sebagai seorang istri tersebut sama-sama enggan untuk membuka mulut. Keheningan ini begitu menyiksa untuk Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya 'saudara' yang dimilikinya. Dia sebatang kara sejak usia 13 tahun, di tinggal mati oleh ibunya yang bunuh diri karena depresi, setelah 1 tahun sebelumnya ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai supir TAXI-pun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Junsu dan keluarganya lah yang telah banyak membantu jaejoong sampai Jaejoong mampu mandiri dan menemukan jalannya sendiri di dunia modeling pada umur 15 tahun. Oleh karena itu, jaejoong tidak ingin hubungannya dengan namja manis di hadapannya ini menjadi buruk, jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi.

"Bersikaplah lebih baik pada kyunnie hyung, kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membenci anak kalian. Keadaan kyunnie begitu lemah dan memprihatinkan, sebagai seorang ibu— h-hiks seharusnya kau merawatnya dengan baik,, "junsu mulai terisak dan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Junsu juga sekarang telah menjadi seorang 'ibu'. Walaupun Ia tidak seberuntung Jaejoong, bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi 'ibu yang seutuhnya', merasakan anak yang di kandung tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuh.

Karena tepatnya, 1 tahun yang lalu, Ia dan suaminya merasa begitu jatuh cinta dan terenyuh, pada sosok bayi mungil berusia 2 bulan yang sedang menangis di dalam box bayi, di salah satu panti asuhan yang di datangi oleh ia dan suaminya. Hae yang di ketahui di tinggalkan oleh ibunya begitu saja di rumah sakit, sesaat setelah di lahirkan begitu lucu dan memikat. Hingga pada akhirnya ia dan suami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi baby hae seminggu kemudian setelah kunjungan pertama mereka ke panti asuhan tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana ikatan batin yang di miliki jaejoong dan anaknya?

Bahkan nurani Junsu sebagai seorang 'ibu' yang tidak pernah merasakan mengandung dan melahirkan begitu terpanggil, hatinya begitu sakit tiap kali melihat Kyunnie. umurnya bahkan belum sampai 3 tahun tapi harus sudah mengalami banyak rasa sakit, bahkan semenjak masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

Berbeda dengan kyunnie, selama ini Hae selalu mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu bayi berumur 14 bulan itu begitu sehat dan ceria.

"Junsu-ah~" Jaejoong menatap sedih 'adik' di hadapannya yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, jujur hatinya merasa tercubit dengan semua yang junsu katakan.

Hampir 6 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong dan yunho bertemu pertama kali di sebuah club malam tempat jaejoong bekerja paruh waktu. Mata musang Yunho yang tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang sedang 'perform' di panggung pada malam itu, langsung saja menjatuhkan pilihan.

'kau akan menjadi milikku cantik~'

Dan benar saja—3 bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunho sudah resmi menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya.

Jika di ingat kembali, sejak awal memang ia yang salah. Dulu, karena ia merasa dirinya dan Yunho adalah sesama namja, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa seks yang sengaja ia buat 'tidak aman' yang sering ia dan kekasihnya itu lakukan saat ia masih duduk di kelas 2 senior high school tersebut akan berdampak fatal. 1 tahun lebih setelah ia dan Yunho berpacaran, ia dinyatakan hamil. Dunianya seakan runtuh dalam seketika, dirinya baru berusia 18 tahun saat itu, karirnya sedang menanjak, masa depannya masih panjang dan cerah, tapi berita itu benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya— ia begitu kalut dan—marah lebih tepatnya.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Junsu mengusap sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya. "Penyakit Kyunnie tidak bisa kau sepelekan, dia tidak akan bisa sembuh total! bahkan Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia akan membawa penyakit ini seumur hidupnya hyung,hiks." Junsu mulai terisak kembali, "karena Syndrome Nefrotic itu, kalian bisa kehilangan kyunie kapan saja hyung tahu?!"

DEG—

Kehilangan Kyunnie?

Sesaat kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam fikiran Jaejoog. Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong kehilanganan Kyunnie? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan merasa sedih? Kehilangan? Menyesal? Atau justru—

"Kalian di sini rupanya,"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanyanya, menatap suaminya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa Kyunnie yang sepertinya tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Eoh yun, kau sudah pulang?"

"Umh, mianhae aku meninggalkanmu saat kau masih tidur."

"Kwenchanna," Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, memandangi selimut dalam genggamannya.

"Ohya Suie, sepertinya aku mendengar hae menangis di bawah."

"Benarkah? Aigoo pasti dia sudah bangun, baikalah Hyung aku sekalian pamit saja. Ini sudah terlalu sore,aku takut Chunnie pulang dan menemukan aku dan Hae tidak berada di rumah ." Junsu bangkit dari kursinya, "Acham! Jung Soo-uisa bilang apa?"

Yunho menghela nafas berat, "Kondisinya menurun lagi suie, berat badannya juga terus merosot."

"Kasihan sekali uri Kyunnie," Junsu mengusap lembut rambut bocah dalam gendongan Yunho. "Cepatlah membaik nak, jangan terus membuat ayahmu ini khawatir." Junsu lantas mencium lembut kening bocah yang masih tertidur pulas karena kelelahan tersebut.

"Jaa- aku pamit kalo begitu,"

"Hati-hati di jalan Su, dan salam untuk suamimu."

Sosok junsupun menghilang di balik pintu, hanya menyisakan kesunyian yang melanda pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Yunho menidurkan Kyunnie di samping kanan Jaejoong. Setelah memastikan Kyunnie masih tertidur pulas, Yunho menghela nafas lega. Rasanya pinggangnya hampir copot menggendong Kyunnie hampir seharian ini.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Kau sakit?" Yunho mendekat kearah istrinya yang masih setia menundukkan kepala semenjak ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dia bisa merasakan atmosphere aneh di kamar itu sejak ia memasuki kamar. Belum lagi melihat gerak-gerik Junsu dan istrinya yang 'tidak biasanya' tersebut.

Yunho menganggat lembut dagu istrinya, dia menyadari ada jejak-jeka air mata di pipi istrinya. Belum lagi dengan matanya yang jelas membengkak karena menangis lama tersebut.

Yunho menghela nafas—

Ada apa lagi sekarang?

"Aku memang bukan istri yang baik Yunh- "

.

.

.

Malam itu di kediaman pasangan Yunjae, makan malam berlangsung tidak seramai sebelumnya. Pasangan suami istri itu hanya makan dengan tenang, tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti. Sementara Kyunnie, bocah itu sudah di ambil alih oleh Yoona pengasuhnya sejak melakukan itu agar ia tidak membuat mood Ny. Beruang yang satu ini semakin drop.

Saat sore tadi di kamar, istrinya itu tidak menceritakan apapun. Hanya menangis dan menangis sambil memeluk dadanya erat, berkali-kali mengatakan agar jangan meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Yunho bingung, dia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh istrinya tersebut. Ingin sekali dia mengintrogasi Junsu, istri dari sahabatnya itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak se-egois itu untuk melakukan hal itu. Haa— biarkan istrinya saja nanti yang berbicara jika memang ia ingin.

"Jae, makan lah lebih banyak. Kau jauh lebih kurus sekarang."

Jaejoong menatap lekat suaminya, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Yun, sepertinya kau makan tidak teratur—

Maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha lebih baik menjadi istrimu yunh."

Yunho tersenyum kearah istrinya, "Berusahalah jadilah ibu yang baik juga untuk Kyunnie sayang."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap bulir hitam dalam mata suaminya.

Ia tidak tahu—

Ia bingung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lekat suaminya yang sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidur King size milik mereka, sepertinya suaminya itu sedang kembali berusaha mengajak berkomunikasi Kyunnie. Bocah kecil itu kini terduduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya sambil mendekap erat botol susunya, tidak di minum- hanya di dekap di dekat dada dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Jaejoong mendekat dan ikut duduk di samping Kyunnie yang terdapat tempat kosong. Saat melihat Jaejoong, jarang-jarang anak itu tidak rewel. Dia hanya menatap sang 'umma' dengan manik hitamnya tanpa berexpresi apapun.

"kyunnie ah~ ayo minum susu mu nak, jangan hanya di peluk seperti itu eoh?"

Bocah itu lantas berbalik menatap ayahnya yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Dia hanya kembali mengasorkan botol susu yang baru sedikit ia minum tadi.

"Eoh kenapa? Susunya baru dan ini hangat. Kenapa tidak kau minum?"

Jangankan membalas apa yang appanya tanyakan, kyunnie, bocah itu justru diam tanpa menunjukan perubahan apapun.

"Apa dia juga belum bisa bicara yun?"

Yunho menatap istrinya dan tersenyum, "Kyunnie bukannya tidak bisa bicara sayang, dia hanya tidak mau bicara. Oleh karena itu uisa bilang kita harus sering-sering mengajaknya berbicara, agar kemampuan berinteraksinya terangsang."

"Selain itu dia juga belum bisa berjalan— " jaejoong menatap 'putranya', padangan seperti apa yang ia layangkan untuk anaknya saat ini?

Kasihan?

Sayang?

Atau Benci? Entahlah—

Jaejoong pun tidak tau bagaimana mimik mukanya kali ini.

"Tapi tenang saja," Yunho kembali tersenyum ceria, "Aku yakin nanti juga anak kita akan bisa berjalan, kau tau jae? Asalkan dia sering menjalani Visio theraphy dan bengkak di kaki serta pergelangan kakinya sudah tidak sering terjadi, maka Kyunnie akan bisa berjalan. Bagaimanapun, kondisi Kyunnie akan membaik." Yunho mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"Karena kyunnie anak yang kuat Jae— dia sudah bertahan sampai selama ini,"

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~**

_Akhirnya terbongkar sudah uri kyuhyunnie baby sakit apaaaa! __**#lapkeringet**_

_Bagi yang belum tau, __**Nephrotic Syndrome atau Sindrom Nefrotic**__ ini adalah penyakit unik yang biasanya paling banyak menyerang anak __**kecil di bawah 8 tahun**__. __Sindrom nefrotik ini merupakan suatu jenis __**gangguan pada organ ginjal**__ yang menyebabkan tubuh si penderita mengeluarkan terlalu banyak protein ke dalam urine dan kadar kolestrol yang tinggi sedangkan kadar protein dalam darah rendah. Ciri-ciri anak penderita syndrome ini adalah, __**pembengkakan**__ pada oragan-organ tertentu seperti __**kelopak mata (sembab) , kaki dan perut**__,pembengkakan juga bisa terjadi di __**paru-paru**__ yang mengakibatkan __**kesulitan bernafas**__. Ciri lainnya adalah __**tidak nafsu makan**__, urine berbusa, dan __**kenaikan berat badan yang tidak normal, **__itulah sebabnya kenapa kyunnie lahir dengan berat badan 'di atas rata-rata'. _

_Salah satu penyebabnya syndrome ini adalah adanya __**konsumsi obat-obat tertentu**__ dan adanya __**zat protein amiloid**__ yang terakumulasi dalam organ tubuh. Syndrome nefrotic ini bisa menimbulkan komplikasi,diantaranya Terjadi __**penggumpalan darah yang dapat menyebabkan kematian**__, kenaikan berat badan secara tiba-tiba (bukan Karena nutrisi tapi cairan yang menumpuk dalam tubuh), __**gizi buruk**__, Kadar kolestrol dan trigliserida darah menjadi tinggi, Tekanan darah menjadi tinggi, __**gagal ginjal akut**__ dan resiko infeksi meningkan. Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya silahkan cari di_

(sumber , .com, .com. )

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi mampir d ff ini, menfave, menfollow dan mereview ff coba-coba ini. Nyx bahkan kaget karena beberapa author senior yang merupakan favorite nyx juga, ternyata 'hadir' untuk membaca bahkan meninggalkan review..

Sekali lagi Jeongmal kamsahamnida yeorobun~ **#deepbow**

**-Nyxjungjeje- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Love Us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam dari pemilik masing-masing :P .**

**Casts : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, BabyKyu! Etc.**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Lil bit (?) angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi,M-PREG, typos and new author. Tidah suka dengan author? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Tidak suka dengan jalan cerita? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Tidak suka yujae? Silahkan KLIK icon BACK! Sudah tau cerita jelek? BACK BACK BACK! Don't be so kepo! Comment, saran dan pendapat di perkenankan! BUT PLEASE BE POLITE!**

**SUMMARY**

**Jung Jaejoong atau yang lebih di kenal public dengan Kim Jaejoong, seorang model papan atas yang sempat menghilang sekitar 1 tahun. Tanpa di ketahui public ternyata dia sudah lama berpacaran dan menikah dengan Yunho,seorang CEO muda dari kerjaan bisnis Jung, bahkan 1 tahun yang dulu dibutuhkannya untuk menghilang dari dunia showbitz adalah untuk melahirkan seorang Jung junior. Dan dengan alasan untuk meraih karir nya kembali, Jaejoong meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru lahir untuk pindah ke Paris. Dia berjanji pada suaminya akan kembali dalam 2 tahun. Tapi akankan Yunho memaafkan Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Dan akan kan pernikahan Yunjae bertahan dengan semua masalah yang dihadapi?**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong sebagai model kelas dunia dan Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan ibu dari Jung Kyuhyun.. mana yang lebih kau sukai,jae? jika selama ini kami hidup bagaikan tidak mengenalmu, bisakah sekarang kau kembali? uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan hidup hampir tidak mengenalmu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous chapter_

"_Tapi tenang saja," Yunho kembali tersenyum lembut memandang istrinya,_

"_Aku yakin nanti juga anak kita akan bisa berjalan. kau tau jae? Asalkan dia sering menjalani Visio theraphy dan bengkak di kaki serta pergelangan kakinya sudah tidak sering terjadi, maka Kyunnie akan bisa berjalan. Bagaimanapun, kondisi Kyunnie akan membaik." Yunho mengelus surai hitam anaknya._

"_Karena kyunnie kita anak yang kuat Jae— dia sudah bertahan sampai selama ini," _

_._

_._

_. _

Matahari belum benar-benar terbit saat pagi itu, Jung jaejoong namja berparas androgyny tersebut membuka mata. Pagi ini dia memang sudah berencana untuk memasakan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin kembali ke rutinitas lamanya, menjadi istri yang baik untuk yunnie-bear suaminya—

Memasak, menyiapkan pakaian, mengantarkan makan siang dan hal-hal lainnya yang sering ia lakukan saat dulu mereka masih tinggal bersama.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong mengejapkan matanya demi mengilangkan rasa kantuknya. Dan Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, jaejoong terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas.

Bukannya bermaksud menjadi istri kurang ajar, hanya saat ijinkan Jaejoong terkikik geli kali ini. Bagaimana ia tidak di buat geli jika harus memandang wajah suaminya? Aigoo~benar-benar masih tidak berubah! _Kapan kau akan menghilangkan kebiasaanmu ini Yunnie?_

Tak menunggu lama, namja cantik itupun membawa jari-jari lentiknya menuju bibir berbentuk mirip hati milik suaminya dan mengatupkan rahang tegas itu yang memang hampir selalu terbuka saat tidur. kemudian sesaat setelah tertutup, tangan jaejoong melepaskan pegangannya.

Tapi sayangnya kegiatan yang di lakukan tadi justru mengakibatkan bibir berbentuk hati itu terbuka kembali—

Dan lebih lebar di banding sebelumnya!

Hmft—

Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa di buatnya. Ya tuhan! Beruang besar ini begitu adorable saat tidur, membuat Jaejoong gemas dan ingin menciumnya.

Tanpa bisa di cegah Jaejoongpun mengikuti hasrat hatinya, mendekat dan mencium kecil bibir kisable suaminya. Mengakibatkan sang suami sedikit terusik dan reflex mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum terus melanjutkan tidur lelapnya. _Haa— sudahlah,beruang ini memang tidak akan terbangun hanya dengan kecupan singkat seperti itu._

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum tanpa sadar manik hitam miliknya bergulir memandang sosok kecil yang tidur di antara ia dan suaminya.

Kyunnie—

Bocah itu tertidur terlentang. Tubuh ringkihnya terbalut 2 lapis selimut, selimut kecil miliknya dan selimut milik kedua orang tua-nya. Dan malam ini ia tertidur sangat pulas tanpa terbangun, sekalipun lampu di kamar itu padam.

Jika di lihat dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyunnie terlihat seperti anak sehat pada umumnya. Terlihat polos dan menggemaskan seperti malaikat kecil. Sesekali mulut kecilnya bergerak-gerak lucu seperti sedang mengemut sesuatu.

_Ah~ mungkin dia haus_! Jaejoong sesaat mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Botol berukuran sedang dan berisi cairan berwarna putih. Ini dia!

Jaejoong lantas mendekatkan dot susu tersebut kebibir kyunnie yang langsung di sambar oleh bocah manis tersebut. Sepertinya bocah itu sangat lapar, terlihat dari betapa semangatnya ia menghisap '_putting_' buatan tersebut.

Dalam beberapa menit, tanpa di sadari bahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri,, Jaejoong mengelus surai brunet milik putranya dan tersenyum lembut. Sebelum kemudian ia menyadari tindakannya sendiri. _Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Jaejoong!_

Jaejoong lantas mencabut dot tersebut dan bergegas berdiri menuju kamar mandi! _Sepertinya karena efek baru bangun tidur! Makanya aku sebodoh itu. Ck— _

.

.

.

Namja cantik dengan epron merah bermotif bunga itu masih bekutat dengan masakannya, beberapa maid-pun sibuk membantu sang nyonya besar yang mendadak ingin memasakan sendiri sarapan untuk suaminya. Beberapa hidangan sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu sup yang sebentar lagi akan siap untuk di hidangkan.

"HU-HUWAA appaa~ hiks appa~ nhn,,"

Dari jauh namja Jae sudah mendengar tangisan bocah kecil itu, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian sosok tegap suaminya yang terengah dan masih memakai piyam miliknya muncul di pintu dapur tersebut.

"Jae! Kau yang memberika susu ini pada kyunnie?!" Yunho mendekati istrinya tersebut yang masih berdiri bingung di dekat meja counter.

Dan dalam sekejap dapur yang tadinya sibuk dengan lalu lalang maid menjadi hening. Tanpa banyak di komandopun para maid dengan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut demi menjaga privacy dari majikannya.

"Ne yun,, wae yo?"

"HAISH!" Yunho melempar kesal botol susu tersebut ke bak cuci piring.

"Itu basi Jae! Kenapa kau memberikannya pada kyunnie!" Yunho menatap kesal istrinya. Sementara Kyunnie bocah itu masih terus menangis, wajahnya memerah di penuhi saliva dan air mata dengan bibir yang terus bergetar mengeluarkan tangisan.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada bocah manis bersurai brunet itu, tapi pagi ini Kyunnie terbangun dengan perasaan perut seperti di cengkram dari dalam. Pusing serta mual yang dialaminya membuat ia tak berdaya, oleh karena itu ia hanya mengangis sekeras yang ia bisa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang terus datang. Ia hanya berharap appanya melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman yang ia alami.

Sementara sang Umma, pelaku sakitnya masih bersikukuh dengan pendiiriannya.

"Akukan tidak tahu yun!" begitu itu belanya,

Sementara Yunho hanya mendengus dan memutar matanya jengah.

"CK! Yang benar saja! Itu sudah tidak layak konsumsi jae, Itu susu tadi malam! Bagaimana kau tidak tahu itu basi!"

"Mana aku tahu hal-hal seperti itu!" jaejoong menatap sengit pandanan mengintimidasi milik suaminya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin meracuni Kyunnie lagi eoh?!"

"HYA! Jangan bicara seakan aku ini—"

HUWEEK—

Jaejoong dan Yunho di kagetkan dengan Kyunnie yang tiba-tiba saja muntah kembali dan mengotori lantai. Yunho yang sudah bisa menguasai rasa terkejutnya dengan sigap langsung membawa kyunnie dalam gendongannya untuk mendekat ke wastafel di dapur itu.

Bocah malang tersebut terus saja menangis dan memuntahkan cairan dalam lambungnya. Bahkan saat sudah tak ada yang bisa keluarkan. Lambungnya sudah kosong, hanya saja mual dan sakit di tenggorokannya tidak juga hilang. Membuat Kyunnie makin merasa lemas dan pusing.

"hah~ ap- hiks pa~ haah,, hah,"

Yunho mengambil beberapa helai tissue di dekatnya dan mengelap bibir serta wajah kyunnie yang basah. Bocah itu terus terisak, bahkan sekarang keringat dingin sudah membasasi kening dan seluruh tubuhnya. Mukanya yang tadi memerah kini mulai berubah pucat dengan nafas yang memburu, Kasar dan pendek-pendek. Ya tuhan! Yunho tahu gelagat ini,

Dengan sedikit berteriak Yunho memanggil maid yang berada di luar ruangan tersebut dan menyuruhnya membawa kotak p3k di kamarnya.

"eugh,, eugh appa hah,, haah, "

"Kyunnie ah~ baby, " Yunho dengan telaten mengelus dan mengurut lembut dada Kyunnie dalam gendongannya, berusaha untuk membuat jalur nafas bocah kecil itu menjadi lebih lancar. "lihat appa sayang," Yunho berusaha menfokuskan agar putranya yang masih menangis hebat ini mau mendengarnya.

"Lihat apa kyunnie. Tarik nafasmu,, lalu keluarkan,, tarik lagi lalu keluarkan,"

Yunho masih berusaha menenangkan putranya,tapi sepertinya percuma—

Kyunnie masih menangis dan terkesan panik, mungkin karena ia kesulitan dalam memperoleh udara. Kyunnie memegang erat piyama ayahnya, pandangannya tidak fokus dengan mata yang bergerak liar ke segala arah. Bahkan Yunho di buat sedikit kewalahan hingga memaksanya duduk di kursi counter dikarenakan kyunnie yang terus mengejang dan berontak dalam gendongan appanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, maid datang dan membawa kotak berukuran sedang yang Yunho minta. Dengan cepat dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, Yunho membuka kotak tersebut dan mengakibatkan beberapa isinya menghambur berserakan di meja counter.

Yunho mengambil tabung berukuran sekitar 20 cm yang di incarnya. Membuka penutupnya dengan cepat dan mendekatkan benda yang tak lain adalah inhaler tersebut mencangkupi hidung dan mulut Kyunnie.

Di butuhkan waktu sedikit lama dari biasanya hingga Kyunnie yangdalam posisi setengah terbaring dalam gandongan appanya terlihat mulai tenang. Nafas bocah kecil itu sudah mulai ringan dan teratur.

Yunho menghela nafas lega.

Hah—

Yah inilah yang terjadi, bahkan sering terjadi. Putra tunggal dari Jung Yunho ini sering mengalami gangguan pernafasan jika sudah menagis hebat. Oleh karena itu, inhaler adalah item wajib yang harus ada di manapun dan kapanpun. Karena jika tidak, bocah kecil itu bisa saja collapse dan membahayakan nyawanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho melepas alat bantu perbafasan tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa putranya telah bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Yunho menatap isterinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya duduk.

"Ambilkan aku tissue," Jaejoong mengambil kotak tissue di sampingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

Sambil megelap wajah putranya Yunho kembali berucap dingin pada istrinya,

"Susu yang sudah lebih dari 4 jam itu tidak baik di konsumsi oleh anak-anak jae, apa lagi dengan kondisi lambung kyunnie yang sensitive. Kau hanya kan meracuninya."

"Mianhae," Jajeoong menundukan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi pagi aku melihatnya seperti kehausan jadi aku memberikan dotnya. Mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae."

Yunho menghela nafas frustasi. Haa— isterinya ini memang tidak tahu apa apa tentang mengurus anak kecil! Tahu apa dia tentang mengurus anak, sementara saat Kyunnie baru lahir saja dia sudah sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretannya.

"Haa, sudahlah! Maafkan aku membentakmu tadi," Yunho memegang lengan istinya dan menuntunnya agar duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah," namja berparas cantik itu masih setia menundukan kepalanya.

Sesaat ruangan yang entah sejak kapan hanya berisi pasangan suami istri jung itu sunyi. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan posisinya sedikit mendekati sang istri, "Gendonglah Kyunnie aku akan membuatkannya susu yang baru."

Bocah kecil yang terlihat sangat lemas itu hanya diam, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya mengahadap dada sang umma di hadapannya. Tidak protes dan tidak pula menangis—

Kemudian—

Hanya seperti sihir saat bocah itu merasa sakit di tenggorokan dan kepalanya berangsur seperti menghilang setelah ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada lembut dan hangat milik ummanya. Bahkan sakit di perut yang beberapa saat lalu masih serasa mencengkramnya pun berangsur membaik.

Kyunnie melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada ummanya dan menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh ummanya tersebut, walau terkesan samar tetapi sangat menenangkan.

Ini tidak seperti dada appanya yang terkesan kuat dan melindungi, dada ummanya lebih hangat dan nyaman hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Maka dalam sekejap bocah yang 2 bulan lagi akan genap menginjak 3 tahun itu menutup matanya,hampir tertidur—

Sebelum GREB—

Tangan kokoh milik ayahnya serasa akan merampasnya dari 'tempat nyaman' tersebut.

Kyunnie tersentak kaget, mengerang dan berontak. Bahkan Ia sudah hampir menagis lagi sebelum tangan halus milik ummanya melepaskan 'cengkraman' tangan sang appa dari tubuhnya.

"Kwenchanna biar aku yang memberinya susu, kau mandi dan ganti bajulah. Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan."

Sesaat Yunho memandang istrinya tak yakin. Jaejoong seakan tahu arti dari pandangan itu,

"CK! Aku tidak akan memukul ataupun menjatuhkannya dari pangkuanku yunh! Aku akan menyusul ke kamar setelah ia habiskan susunya. Lagian bajunya juga basah oleh muntahan. Nanti aku akan ke kamar dan memandikannya, kau tenang saja!" Jaejoong membalas sewot.

Yunho hanya tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah istrinya. "ne ne ne umma. Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu, hanya sedikit merasa aneh.. ada apa denganmu pagi ini eoh?"

Jaejoong menatap suaminya heran "Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh?"

"Ania~ tentu saja kau boleh, hm~ hanya saja kau berubah terlalu manis pagi ini,"

CUP—

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir istriya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum kena amuk karena ketahuan menciumnya pagi-pagi sebelum menggosok gigi. Kkke~

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong mengendong Kyunnie dalam pangkuannya menuju kamar utama di lantai 2, Kamar ia dan sang suami . Kyunnie, bocah dalam gendongannya itu masih asik menyedot susu dalam dot yang hampir habis tersebut dengan gengaman tangan kecilnya.

Ia masih betah menyandarkan penuh kepalanya pada dada lembut milik sang umma. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan saat di dapur tadi, ummanya itu bebeapa kali mengelus lembut kepala dan punggungnya. Benar-benar nyaman dan menenangkan.

KLEK

Yunho menatap sosok yang baru saja memasuki kamar luas tersebut. Ia melihat istrinya yang cantik dan putranya yang terlihat sedang asik dengan kegiatan barunya yakni, 'bermanja-dipelukan-umma'.

"Kau sudah beres mandi yunh?"

"Umh! Baru saja." Yunho melepas bathrobe-nya dan menyisakan boxer yang ia kenakan.

"Cepat sekali," jaejoong menatap curiga suaminya.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi boojae chagi~ aku hanya cepat-cepat karena tidak tega meninggalkan masakan istriku sendiri di meja makan~" Yunho tersenyum terlalu lembut di mata jaejoong, membuatnya curiga.

"Cih cari alasan," Jaejoong menyempatkan menyikut perut berlemak Yunho sebelum merebahkan baby Kyunie di tempat tidur.

"Eeeugh nii~ ," Kyunnie mengerang dan seakan memprotes berkata 'tidak' dalam gendongan ummanya. Ia terlalu nyaman dan tak ingin jika di lepas.

"Ish, sebentar Kyunnie~" Jaejoong masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan bocah tersebut dari kemeja tipis miliknya. Tapi nihil.

"Ck! bagaimana aku bisa memandikanmu kalau kau masih menempel di dadaku terus eoh? Kau bau tahu? Dan juga pingangku hampir copot karena terus menggendongmu." Namja cantik tersebut menekuk wajahnya.

"Nnh~ nii.." Kyunnie seakan keras kepala dengan terus menempel erat di dada sang umma. Bahkan sekarang menutup matannya seperti tidak mau di ganggu.

"Jung! Lihat sifatnya ini! Menyebalkan dan keras kepala, benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada seseoang kau tahu?!"

Yunho lantas mengalihkan padangannya dari cermin sebadan di depannya dan menatap istrinya.

"Hm~ benar juga, dia benar-benar keras kepala seperti ummanya kan? Kkk~ aigooo kau dan kyunnie begitu mirip chagi," Yunho menyeringai jail.

"Ish! Kau dan anakmu ini sama-sama menyebalkan! Ayo cepat bantu aku, anak ini-" jaejoong menatap 'koala' dalam gendonganya "Benar-benar menyiksaku."

Yunho menatap pantulan istri dan anaknya dalam cermin. _Jangan berkata seperti itu jae,kau bisa menyakitinya suatu hari nanti._

"Cepat lepaskan dia dari dadaku bear! Aku harus segera memandikannya." Jaejoong mengerutu karena melihat reaksi lelet suaminya tadi.

"Arra~" Yunho mendekat ke arah ranjang dan berlutut menghadap istri dan juga putranya.

"Kyunnie ah~ mandi dulu sayang.. Bajumu basah, nanti kau masuk angin lagi eoh?" Yunho mengelus cengkraman anaknya pada kemeja sang umma. Tetapi bocah itu seakan tidak merespon dan terus menutup erat matanya.

"Umma mu pegal karena terus mengendongmu, kau tidak kasihan eum dengan umma?"

Untuk sesaat Yunho menyangka jika bujukannya tidak berhasil lagi, tapi kemudian Kyunnie melepas genggaman dari kemeja sang umma dan mentap sendu appanya.

"Arra~ kau masih ingin dengan umma kan? Mandilah dulu, nanti bersama umma lagi, arachi?"

Kyunnie hanya mengangguk.

"Anak pintar~" Yunho mengelus sayang kepala putranya dan mengendongnya. " Jae, biar aku yang memandikan kyunnie, kau siapkan saja pakaiannya eoh. Kau masih belum lihai dalam hal ini,"

Jaejoong seperti akan memprotes penilaian suamninya, sebelum ia sendiri ingat bahwa ia memang belum punya pengalaman dalam memandikan anak kecil. Akhirnya ia urungkan niatannya untuk memandikan kyunnie dan berbelok menuju lemari kecil yang ia ketahui berisi pakaian-pakaian bocah kecil tersebut.

Tidak sampai mengahabiskan waktu 10 menit, yunho sudah keluar dengan membawa Kyunnie yang berbalut handuk tebal dari kepala sampai kaki, lalu menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

"kyunnie tidak boleh di air terlalu lama jae, asmanya bisa kambuh karena kedinginan, kau harus ingat itu jika ingin memandikannya nanti."

Dengan cepat yunho mengeringkan tubuh kurus putranya, lalu membalurkan minyak telon dan bedak bayi di sekujur tubuh bocah yang asik dengan mainan bebek di tangannya.

"Dia kurus tapi perutnya sedikit buncit yunh, seperti mu kkk~" Jaejoong menatap geli putranya. Menurutnya ini sangat lucu, dengan tubuh yang kurus seperti Kyunnie, tidak sepantas nya ia memiliki perut yang membuncit ania? Bahkan beberapa tulang rusuk bocah itu pun menyembul samar di balik kulitnya yg pucat.

Tangan Yunho yang tadinya masih cekatan dalam memasangkan pakaian untuk kyunnie tiba-tiba berhenti.

Hanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia lanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatan tangannya, ia takut Kyunnie sakit jika di biarkan lama tanpa pakaian yang hangat.

"Kau tahu jae?" Yunho mengambil jeda dalam perkatannya "Kadar nutrisi dalam tubuhnya sedang tidak seimbang belakangan ini. jika kau perhatikan bukan perut nya saja yang membengkak, tapi kaki dan telapaknya juga."

Walaupun pelan tapi jaejoong masih bia mendengarnya . Raut wajah suaminya kini sarat akan kesedihan. Sekalipun suaminya berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Tetapi ia tahu—

suaminya sedang merasa sakit.

_Mianhae~ _

.

.

.

_Tebeceehhh_

_Anyaeong~~ nyx is here~_

_Ga bosen-bosen nyx ucapin terimakasih banyak bagi reader-sshi semua yang sudah membantu dlam jalannya cerita ini_

_Juga yang sudah mereview chapter 5 kemarin_

babychokyu, Clein cassie, zhiewon189, kikiikyujunmyun, Awaelfkyu13, DahsyatNyaff, cuttiekyu, lianpangestu, phiexphiexnophiex, kimRyan2124, Rini11888, chairun, shanzec, gyu1315, gyu1315, sofyanayunita1, dyayudya, geelovekorea, kimfida62, fuyu cassiopeia, Hanna shinjiseok, Kyukyunaa, YunHolic, Dewiangel, de, alint2709, Ghost Reader, Tyahra Lau , Sider Sejati, cheche, meotmeot.

Kasih tau nyx kalo ada yg belum tercantum namanya ne? aga bingung soalnya, ada beberapa review yg 2 hari kemudian baru masuk soalnya, terutama dari yang tidak log in.. jadi ga usah sungkan kasi tau nyx aja ok ^^

Dan seperti biasa balasan review nyx kirim lewat PM ne~

_Acham! Setelah kemarin memebongkar sakitnya Kyunnie apa, kali ini nyx d bingungkan dengan bagaimana kelanjutan sakitnya Kyunnie TT_

_Sembuhkan? Atau makin parah kah? _

_Hahaha beberapa reader ada yg bilang kalo inti sel plasenta bisa nyembuhkan beberapa jenis penyakit akut, tapi yg nyx tahu transplantasi ginjal._

_Eoteohkeee? Reader-sshi~ tolong bantu nyx cari cara supaya Kyunnie sembuh ne? _

_Ato kyunnie "__**DIGANTI"**__ aja sama changminnie? Kkk~ _

_Jebal juseyo.. salyo juseyo.. tell me what to do with Kyunnie T.T_

_-nyxjungjeje-_


End file.
